


More Sex Toys and Lingerie, These are a Few of My Favorite Things

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Kinkmas [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, M/M, slight daddy kink, this is not beta-d so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: The first thing Chikara notices when he wakes up is the huddle of boys around him. He doesn’t even open his eyes when Yahaba whisper-shouts, “He’s awake! I saw his nose twitch!”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara, Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara/Shirabu Kenjirou/Yahaba Shigeru, Akaashi Keiji/Shirabu Kenjirou, Akaashi Keiji/Yahaba Shigeru, Ennoshita Chikara/Shirabu Kenjirou, Ennoshita Chikara/Yahaba Shigeru, Shirabu Kenjirou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Kinkmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	More Sex Toys and Lingerie, These are a Few of My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> Dec 26/Day two: bondage // “You’re on the naughty list this year”-  
> Ennoakayahashira
> 
> These boys are so sweet, but also naughty, so what list are they truly on
> 
> both

The first thing Chikara notices when he wakes up is the huddle of boys around him. He doesn’t even open his eyes when Yahaba whisper-shouts, “He’s awake! I saw his nose twitch!”

Chikara breathes out a laugh, opening his eyes. Yahaba is on his left, Shirabu sitting on his legs, and Akaashi leaning on his elbow to his right.

“Good morning,” Chikara smiles sleepily. Birthday wake-up calls are the best, up with anniversary and holiday ones.

“Happy birthday,” Yahaba grins as Akaashi strokes Chikara’s hair.

Shirabu bends down to peck his lips while the other two kiss each of Chikara’s cheeks.

“You actually listened and didn’t bring the presents into the room,” Chikara says, sitting up.

“They’re all in the other room and not under the bed like we did for the previous birthdays,” Shirabu agrees.

All the boys (and yes, Chikara was included before) had liked to sneak their gifts under the bed. Why? So that after the birthday boy wakes up, the other three could quickly reach under the bed and try to give their gifts first. Chikara made sure to change that to give a fairer start.

“Can we get them now?” Yahaba asks, squirming a little.

“Sure,” Chikara confirms.

All of them leap out of bed, trying to get into the other room. Chikara laughs as they finally manage to all get through the doorway. Footsteps sound down the hallway and repeat half a minute later when they come back to the bedroom.

Chikara smiles, not as all surprised when they’re pushing each other out of the way in the doorway. They’re all holding two gifts each. Per tradition, they give one “nice” gift and then one “naughty” gift. Aka a gift that could be opened around family, and then one that only the four of them should be around to see.

“Pick mine, Chikara!”

“No, you were first last year!” The first one must be Yahaba then.

“You should open mine first!”

“Mine is better for the first gift!”

They’re all speaking so fast and loud over each other, Chikara isn’t even sure who’s speaking. He reaches for a pretty blue box, and the other two immediately groan.

“Ha!” Shirabu laughs, tumbling out of the doorway first. “I win!”

Chikara shakes his head. “You three are too competitive.”

“Like you weren’t the same when you gave Keiji his gifts first a few weeks ago,” Yahaba says, crossing his legs under each other on top of the bed. He pulls Chikara into his lap, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Non-sexy gifts first.”

Shirabu and Akaashi lean against both of Chikara’s sides, watching as Chikara opens his first gift.

Really for birthdays, they all shop together, but pick a gift to give and “be first.” So, as Chikara opens the light-blue present, he knows it’s from all three of them.

But it’s not a mystery at who suggested this one.

“I didn’t even know such a thing existed,” Chikara remarks, crumbling up the wrapping paper and tossing it in the trashcan from his spot on the bed.

“I found it,” Yahaba proudly says.

“I knew you did from the moment I saw the title,” Chikara says. “‘ _Examining the Workings of Cinematography in the Porn Industry_.’”

“You’re always talking about how a lot of the porn films are shitty when it comes to their cineamotgraphy,” Yahaba explains. “This has a lot of depth and goes into explain quality porn films. We should watch one of these, I read the plot of one. It involved evil siblings.” He flips through the book, trying to find the summary.

“Yeah, he talked us into,” Akaashi sighs. “Apparently there are a lot of great reviews.”

“I’m going to want to borrow that after you’re done,” Yahaba cheekily grins.

Chikara smiles and kisses his cheek. “And you call me the dork.”

Akaashi hands him the next gift. “I think you’ll want to make use of this soon.”

Chikara once again rips away the wrapping paper and tosses it away, revealing a companion book to his movie food cookbook. “They made a cookbook for baked goods found in film?!”

Eyes lighting up, he opens the book to see what movies and baked goods are listed inside the table of contents. “This is incredible! Oh, I’ve always wanted to make these!” He gives a side-eye to Yahaba. “You’re still not allowed in the kitchen when I bake.”

“Hey!” Yahaba whines.

“We’re not even done yet,” Shirabu says, nudging Yahaba. “Shigeru, the bag.”

“Oh! Yeah!” Yahaba reaches around Chikara and grabs the bag he was holding. “Ta-da! We think you’ll like this a lot.”

The bag is rather big, stuffed to the brim with tissue paper.

He reaches into the gift bag, grabbing the item. It’s soft, not hard like the two books were. Pulling it out of the bag, Chikara tears away the tissue paper. When he reads what it says, he tears up.

“You guys,” he sniffles, wiping his eyes. Normally he doesn’t cry easily, but his heart immediately melted when he saw the gift.

A fluffy, rather big pillow with the design of a movie clipboard. The production is titled “Love 4 Extra Times” with the director labeled as “The Boys.” The date listed is the day the four of them officially started starting.

“I take it you like it,” Akaashi chuckles, stroking his hair.

“It’s amazing.” Chikara tugs Shirabu and Akaashi into a hug, leaning back against Yahaba’s chest and kissing his cheek. “I love you this gift so much, but I love you all so much more.”

“Okay, sap time over! We have our naughty gifts,” Yahaba waggles his eyebrows. “Open Kenjirou’s gift first.”

Their sexy gifts are always individually picked, only checking with the others to make sure they didn’t get the exact same item.

Shirabu is the shameless one this time, getting a purple, textured dildo, one that can stick on a surface.

“You think I’m going to put it on the desk and fuck myself using it?” Chikara asks, raising an eyebrow with the hope that distracts Shirabu from the blush on his cheeks.

“I know you would,” Shirabu replies, smirking. “I know you quite well.”

Chikara blushes harder and turns back to the gift. He lifts the tissue and spots another item underneath, a pair of purple, lace panties paired with a revealing, not covering much, bra.

“To match my dildo, so I’m twinning even as I fuck myself,” Chikara says.

“I’m glad you got my line of thinking,” Shirabu replies.

Yahaba goes next, switching out the boxes. “Mine now!”

Yahaba’s gift is wrapped similar, except with the underwear on top. If underwear was even the proper word.

“This is barely any fabric!”

Akaashi and Shirabu snicker as Chikara lifts the dark red thong on a single finger.

“You gotta love thongs,” Yahaba dreamily sighs. “That color is going to look great on your ass, babe.”

“Shigeru! This doesn’t cover anything you know,” Chikara says.

“It’s going to look amazing on you and that’s only the truth,” Akaashi says, wrapping an arm around Chikara’s waist. He reaches down and pinches his ass. “It’ll look so pretty on you.”

Chikara squeaks. “Keiji, you _minx_.”

“Don’t forget Kenjirou,” Yahaba pipes up. “We’re all minxes here. Look under the tissue paper,” he adds, tightening his arms around Chikara’s waist.

“There’s also matching stockings,” Yahaba points out. He holds one up, revealing that underneath the stockings lay a beautiful set of new silk ropes, also matching the red lace.

“We love matching in this house,” he laughs, playing with Chikara’s hair. “I thought you’d like this color.”

“I do,” Chikara confirms. He traces his fingers across the smooth silk ropes. He swallows, already wanting to be tied up in it. “It’s beautiful. Even if the matching thong covers nothing.”

“Oh babe, it’s not supposed to.” Yahaba nips his ear. “That’s part of the fun.”

“And here’s mine,” Akaashi says, giving Chikara a bag full of tissue paper.

Chikara blushes hard when he sees another toy, a blue remote-controlled vibrator. “O-oh.”

“We know how much you love remote controlled toys,” Yahaba says, smirk clear in his voice. “I’m sure we’ll have a lot of fun with that.”

“Did you really all decide to get matching lingerie and toys?” Chikara says as he sees the second part of the gift, a beautiful baby doll slip of blue silk.

“Yes,” Akaashi and Shirabu answer in tandem. “Cute, huh?”

“Cute isn’t a word to describe sexy lingerie and toys, but I’ll take it,” Chikara says. “I hope you’ll want me to model these for you.”

“Not just yet,” Akaashi says right as Yahaba kisses under Chikara’s ear. “Don’t rush, baby.”

Shirabu reaches over, hand slipping under Chikara’s pajama pants. He chuckles as he moves his hand against his hardening erection. “You’re getting soaked, Chi. Couldn’t even wait till you were done opening your gifts to let your mind wander?”

“Something you want to try out first?” Akaashi hums, fingers under Chikara’s chin and tilting his face to face him.

“W-well,” Chikara stammers as Yahaba’s lips travel further down his neck, leaving who knows how many love bites, just the fact that he knows it’ll be a ton. “I can’t wait to try out all of them—”

And that’s true. He loves remote controlled toys and he hasn’t had a textured dildo like the one Shirabu got him, not to mention all the new lingerie he has too. But one stands out more.

“The silk ties,” Shirabu muses. “I think that’s what Chikara wants to try out first.”

Chikara’s eyes widen. “How did you know?” he demands, moaning a little as Yahaba bites down hard on his neck; his tongue slithers out as a silent apology in case he bit too hard.

Shirabu winks, thumb pressing down on Chikara’s slit. He lets out a whine, shutting his eyes.

“I know you well, Chikara,” Shirabu replies, increasing his hand’s pace. “Also, I saw you get half-hard from that one immediately, meaning that’s what you wanted to try out first.”

When Chikara opens his eyes again, he spots Akaashi lifting up the beautiful red silks from the gift box. “You always love being tied up as we pamper you,” he remarks, wrapping the silk ties around his long, elegant fingers. Fingers that are really good for stretching and Chikara is trying hard not to whimper.

“Lay down for us,” Akaashi says. Shirabu slips out his hand and tugs on Chikara’s shorts and underwear (soaked black lace panties, as Chikara knew they were going to get it going early in the day). Yahaba yanks off Chikara’s shirt, fingers lightly trailing up Chikara’s sides before squeezing his nipples. Chikara juts his hips, wanting Shirabu’s hand on him once more.

“On your back,” Akaashi says, tilting his head a little. “You want to please Daddy, right?”

 _The daddy card is low,_ Chikara thinks as he holds back a grumble and plops on the bed. He’s soon rewarded, with Shirabu pinning his hands above his head. Chikara parts his legs and Yahaba takes that opportunity to put his knees in a propped-up position, so the backs of his feet touch his thighs.

Akaashi ties his legs and feet first before moving up to his arms. Instead of tying only his wrists, he feels Akaashi wrap the silk ties around him, making sure his whole arms can’t move from beside each other, then tying the ropes to the headboard.

Yahaba and Shirabu use the remaining silk rope to braid the material over Chikara chest and legs.

“You’re so pretty,” Yahaba murmurs, pressing a kiss right above Chikara’s belly button.

Shirabu lifts up a small piece of silk. “What is this for? Did you accidentally cut it?”

“Oh, that!” Yahaba gets it, sweet smile quick to transform into the smirk of a kinky little shit. “I got a plan.”

He settles in front of Chikara’s (throbbing, dripping, _hard_ ) length, way too excited to have innocent intentions. Shirabu and Akaashi are stripping off their pajamas, giving a curious look to Yahaba.

“What are you doing?” Chikara asks, wiggling as he tries to see if he can grind against the bed for relief. No such luck.

Yahaba doesn’t answer, eyes focused on his dick. He uses the silk to tie a bow on Chikara’s dick.

He giggles, “Pretty little dick,” and Chikara’s face burns. “Shigeru, I swear—”

“It’s cute!” Yahaba insists, finally undressing himself. “Also, it goes with the red instead of a cock ring. Now don’t cum too soon, okay? We don’t want the bow to mess up.”

“I thought the birthday boy gets to cum as often as he wants?” Chikara whines; he always gets extra needy (and horny, frankly) when he’s tied up.

“Daddy has an idea to make you cum more intensely,” Akaashi says, climbing up the bed and settling on the top of Chikara’s chest. He swallows when he spots Akaashi’s long cock right at the bottom of his belly. He wants to suck it so bad, nose covered in his pubic hair as Chikara goes to town and sucks the soul out of him.

“We don’t want to wear you out too soon,” Akaashi says, brushing back Chikara’s bangs.

“We got a big day ahead of us,” Shirabu adds.

“You’ll get orgasms for days,” Yahaba snickers. “Now listen to your daddy.”

Akaashi traces a thumb on Ennoshita’s lower lip, humming a little. “So pretty,” he says. “You’ll look even prettier with my cock inside your mouth. What do you say?”

Chikara nods quickly. “Yes, Daddy. Please let me suck you. I want to, _so_ much.”

Akaashi chuckles. “I can’t deny the birthday boy his wish. Open wide, baby.”

Chikara parts his lips and groans happily as Akaashi’s cock slides inside his mouth. He doesn’t waste any time, trying to get as much of Akaashi as he can. He bobs his head, shutting his eyes as he bucks his hips, wishing he had some relief.

Yahaba teases him by stroking his member at a snail’s pace. “Sweetheart, you look a little bothered~”

 _I’m going to throw a pillow at him sometime day,_ Chikara internally thinks.

Shirabu rests his chin on Chikara’s propped up knee. “Chikara, what do you think of having both of us?” he says, trying for an innocent tone. “Both me and Shigeru?”

Chikara groans at the thought, hips rocking harder.

“I think that’s a yes, boys,” Akaashi chuckles. He pulls back a little so he can speak. “Chi, is that good?”

“Yes,” Chikara croaks. “Please, yes.”

Akaashi smirks and thrusts back into Chikara, swift and hard. “Good boy.”

A bottle of lube is opened and soon Shirabu is stretching him out. From the way his fingers twitch, he’s also impatient, but stretches him long enough so no tearing will occur. No matter how horny they always are, they make sure to do proper precautions.

“Condom or no?” Yahaba checks. Akaashi pulls back out a little so Chikara can muster out a panting, “No.”

(What can he say? He’s always loved a good creampie.)

Shirabu and Yahaba cover their members in lube and check with Chikara before the former slowly slides in first.

Chikara tugs against the ties, desperately wanting to touch his lovers, but loving the restraints that determine otherwise.

When Shirabu is fully sheathed inside him, he waits a moment for Chikara to get used to the feeling. Chikara nods a little, looking up at Akaashi, who tells Shirabu, “Now, don’t take it slow.”

Shirabu follows his words, railing into Chikara. Moans vibrate around Akaashi’s cock, only increasing when Yahaba follows. They have alternating but complimenting paces, and Chikara’s eyes water at all the pleasure he’s feeling.

“You want to cum?” Akaashi pants, cupping Chikara’s face as he senses how close they all are. “You feel so good, I know Shigeru and Kenjirou agree.”

Yahaba groans, resting his forehead against Akaashi’s shoulder. “Damn straight.”

“Nothing about this is straight,” Shirabu pants, thrusting particularly hard and Chikara nearly cries as Shirabu hits his prostrate perfectly.

Akaashi reaches back to untie the ribbon around Chikara’s length. Shirabu immediately wraps a hand around him, pumping as Chikara spills over the edge of bliss. The rest are quick to follow, Akaashi cursing under his breath as he cums right in Chikara’s mouth. Yahaba and Shirabu promised to fill him up and they sure deliver.

As Chikara gets down from his high, his boys are already on the case of untying him. Akaashi rubs his wrists, reaching for lotion to rub on them. Yahaba and Shirabu do the same for his legs and ankles.

“That’s some good morning,” Yahaba jokes, causing Chikara to chuckle. “Always lovely to start the day with a good fucking.”

“We’ll make you breakfast in bed too,” Shirabu adds as Chikara sits up. He gets out wipes and hands some to Akaashi and Yahaba before scooting closer to clean up Chikara then himself. “Your favorites.”

“I love you,” Chikara sighs, holding out his arms for a hug. They all happily comply, nuzzling him.

“We also have another gift for you,” Akaashi reveals. “Remember that sex swing you said you wanted to mention?”

“…You guys didn’t.”

“Oh, we did,” Akaashi nods, eyes glinting mischievously. “All pitched in and somehow managed to hide it so you wouldn’t stumble upon it. I take it you want to try it out?”

Chikara swallows. “All I’m saying is that you guys better make breakfast quick,” he answers, reaching for one of his new sets of lingerie.

Yahaba, Akaashi, and Shirabu pause for a moment before racing out of the door like they did for their gifts.

Chikara laughs and tugs on his new dark blue babydoll slip and the matching panties. He grabs the dildo Shirabu gave him and settles on the bed. May as well tease them a bit when they come back delivering breakfast trays. After some rest, first.

Chikara slides under the covers, smiling against his pillow. They’re all horndogs but so sweet and caring, and Chikara couldn’t ask for sweeter boyfriends. He absolutely loves them and can’t wait to see what the future holds for them.

“Shigeru, that’s not how you make eggs!” Shirabu yells. “You’ll burn down the kitchen!”

“Says you! You’re not a culinary art major!”

“Neither are you, dumbass!”

Chikara pulls the covers closer, chuckling. This will be a very interesting day.


End file.
